


“Thanks, Iwa-chan.”

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousei, Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, angst but barely, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time (or three times actually) Iwaizumi rejects Oikawa's hugs and one time Iwaizumi gives in and hugs Oikawa !</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Thanks, Iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry- had to! *loves Iwaoi*

“No.” Iwaizumi says, sidestepping Oikawa. This is the second time Oikawa tried to launch himself in Iwaizumi's arms.

“Aw.” Oikawa's shoulders slump.

And then he's charging at Iwaizumi again.

“I said _no_.”

“But Iwa-chan!”

“No means no.”

 

//Fast forward to the aftermath of the Karasuno-Aobajousai match

Iwaizumi's done crying- the loss may mean that he's not playing another match but it's not _over_. He's not letting go of volleyball.

He gets on the bus and he's about to drift off when he hears sniffling. It wouldn't be a surprise but he knows the rest of his teammates are sleeping, which leaves Oikawa. So he quietly gets up and slides into the rows of seats behind him.

Oikawa is the only one who sits in the back after all.

And he doesn't say anything but he doesn't need to.

Oikawa makes room for him- scooting over so he would have room to sit.

“ _Yes_.” Iwaizumi whispers, after Oikawa's breathing evens out, and puts his arms around him. Awkwardly at first.

But Oikawa relaxes and hugs him right back. And maybe, Iwaizumi thinks, it's only the beginning. There's college volleyball too- and maybe he'll stand on the same court as his former teammates again.

“Thanks, Iwa-chan.”

 


End file.
